Behind Closed Doors
by pinktasia
Summary: [HelgaxArnold] Complete summary inside [ 3rd chappie up! ]
1. Incoming Trauma

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Pairing: ArnoldxHelga

Genre: Romance/Drama

Complete Summary:

Helga has turned to theatre as an outlet for her intense emotions, as advised by Dr. Bliss. No longer the bully, she surrounds herself with only her closest friends, burying herself into the world of the characters she portrays.

Arnoly, who moved to Palawan back in sixth grade.when his parents had been discovered there, comes back to find that though most of his friends have grown and matured as he had, one of them piqued his interests in ways he never imagined it could.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. I do however, own the plot.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Hey Arnold! fic so please be tolerant Reviews and constructive critisms are appreciated, flames are not.

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter I - Incoming Trauma

You eased the pain when I faked the wound. You calmed me down when I faked the mood. You were instantly there when I faked the call. But why didn't you catch me? …I didn't fake the fall.

- SMS forward

Helga looked up from the script, rubbing her tired eyes. Glancing at the clock, she swore softly at seeing that it was a quarter past one. Placing her homework in her binder along with her script, she shut off her desk lamp and collapsed on her bed, her eyelids heavy. Glancing up at their 6th grade class picture, she switched off her bedside lamp, falling immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--------

Phoebe entered the café, noticing Helga sitting on their usual corner table. The Chameleon was one of the more well-known and exclusive hangouts in Hillwood where poets and thespians come to gather and share their works. It was owned by a friend of Helga's back in New York, who had given Helga special privileges there. It was where she and Helga usually met after school, since they hardly saw each other during the day.

"Hey Pheebs," the seventeen year old greeted her, her mouth set on a faint smile. Phoebe was once more struck by the change in her. Though Helga had begun acting soon after Arnold left for the Philippines, she didn't change her look all that much, usually with a pink article of clothing, her hair always pulled back in a strict ponytail. It was usually more or less conservative, except for maybe a random accessory.

Now, it was different. It seems that Helga had lost whatever apprehension she felt for what others thought of her. That day, in fact, Helga was donned a white tube beneath a black knitted top. Her slacks were black with random slashes on it, held together by thin red ribbons. Her blonde hair, which she had grown out up to nearly halfway down her back, was pulled into a french twist with ribbons entwined with it. She wore no makeup, as always, except for a layer of lip gloss on her naturally pouty lips.

Her features, which was leaning towards Bob Pataki's angular ones, had softened into a more Miriam-like delicateness, though there were still some proudness and nobility in the highness of her cheekbones and her Parisian nose. Helga was one of the more attractive girls in East Hillwood High, along with Phoebe, Rhonda, and Lila, but was the one who seemed the least aware of it.

"Hey Helga," Phoebe said. Phoebe now had layered jet black hair, contacts, and still stood four inches shorter than Helga, who was 5'10. She still wore more or less conservative clothes though leaning towards the more fashionista version of it. That day, she was wearing a pale blue peasant skirt and a curve-huggin white top. Thin leather straps were wrapped around her right wrist, her hair pulled back into a casual ponytail, held by a feathery-textured scrunchie. She wore very light makeup, just to compliment her delicate, Asian features.

"Where's Gerald?"

"He'll be a little late. Their training was extended a half an hour more because of their upcoming match on Sunday. How was your rehearsal today?"

"It was alright, I guess," Helga said, shrugging, "They replaced Will though."

"Yeah, I heard of that. Who did they put in instead?"

Helga smiled, "Rob."

"That should make it easier to act then."

"Did someone say my name?" a tall 18 year old with bluish gray eyes and rowdy raven black hair asked, grinning humorously. He turned to Helga, "So how's my co-star doing?"

"She's in dire need of a frap. Can you get me another?"

"Your usual?"

"Yep."

"Pheebs?"

"My usual as well."

"Low cal?"

"Of course."

"Coming up," Rob said, heading back to the bar. The two watched him as he handed their order to the coffee barista, Jade, who was also a good friend of theirs.

"He has a cute ass," Helga said, raising an eyebrow.

"Helga.."

"What? Can't I appreciate my best friend's ass?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes but broke into a huge smile when she spotted her boyfriend, who had his usual scowl whenever the team had to go overtime.

"Don't look so happy to see us," Helga said, smirking. Gerald scowl deepened slightly but softened to a frown, sighing, "Sorry. The coach was possessed today. He made us run until we had jelly legs. _Then_ he made us do the drills over and over and _over_ again."

"Sounds fun," Phoebe said, taking his hand and tugging for him to sit down.

"Oh, yeah. Loads. You should join us one of these days."

"Your orders, ladies," Rob's voice broke in, placing their drinks before them. He nodded and Gerald, "Killer practice?"

"The worst, man."

"Tsk. Should have just stuck with us thespians. Your order?"

"Just a soda. A huge, tall, teeth-chatteringly cold soda."

"Thought so. Be back in a tick."

"How was your meeting, baby?" Gerald asked Phoebe. His girlfriend sighed, "Those slackers who do the layout still haven't finished. We go to press tomorrow!"

"Don't sweat it," Helga said, waving a hand, "They know that jock boy here would have their head if they disappoint you."

"You're going to perform tonight?" Rob asked Helga as soon as he got back.

"Not tonight…"

Nodding, Rob stole one last look at the blonde girl before making his way to another table.

--------

"Helga, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Phoebe began as the two walked home together. Gerald had gone ahead to get some rest for the big game coming up. It was a rare moment for the two since, lately, Phoebe had been going insane with the school zine and Helga had been busy with her studies and the latest play, an adaptation of Pride and Prejudice where she was playing Elizabeth Bennet opposite Rob's Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"Yeah?"

"Arnold's coming back."

"…What do you mean?"

Phoebe reached into her bag and pulled out an unsealed envelope, "This is his latest letter. He's coming back to Hillwood with his rents. They'll be here tomorrow."

"And this concerns me, how?" Helga asked stiffly, ignoring the warning bells in her head.

"…So this doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? Arnold is the past. I've learned to move on. You, of all people, Pheebs, should know that."

"I know, but…Well, I'm glad. He wants all of us to be there to meet him."

"Always one for mushy reunions, isn't he. Fine. I'll be there then."

Phoebe smiled, obviously relieved, "I'm glad. I'll see you at the airport then?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'll leave the letter to you so you can see the details."

The two stopped at the apartment building Helga stayed in and Phoebe waved back at Helga who soon disappeared behind the doors of the elevator, heading for her penthouse apartment at the top floor.

--------

Helga dropped her bag on the floor of her den and flopped down on the leather armchair nearest to her. Opening the letter, her hands shook slightly, traitors to her former words. She stared at his handwriting, not yet taking in what it said but studying it, admiring the grace in which he writes in, the even strokes of his pen. She shook her head, clearing it.

Dear Phoebe,

Please congratulate Helga on her role as Elizabeth Bennet. Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorite classics and it is intriguing that your school's theatre group has decided to have that as their next project.

I'm also glad to hear that Gerald is doing okay. All he ever talks about in his letters are his games and some rantings about this and that. But that's Gerald for you.

It's nice to know that Rhonda has finally answered Harold. I know they'll be happy together, just like you and Gerald are.

Even though Palawan is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen, it still is not enough to distract me. I miss you all terribly, which brings me to the main reason why I've written to you today.

I'm coming back to Hillwood on the second Saturday of January. I'll be alone, though, and will be staying at the old boarding house. I'll be arriving there at around 7 am, your time. I hope everyone can be there.

It would be great to see you guys again. I'll be attending school in East Hillwood High as well so it would be just like before…

Regards,

Arnold

Her heart pounded, the sound of which reaching her ears. Closing her eyes, she lay her head back against the cool leather, trying to gather her thoughts.

She thought she would never see him again. Ever. But here he was, coming back to Hillwood. She didn't know if she should dance in rejoice or scream in horror.

Just when she was nearly over him.

Just when her life had become bearable.

She stood up and carefully placed the letter and the envelope on the table. Walking to the kitchen, she got herself a glass of cold water and swallowed it in one gulp.

She looked at reflection on the shining marble counter top and smiled ruefully.

At least she wasn't living with her so-called family anymore.

-End of Chapter 1-

Final Note:

How bad was it? Again, this is my first attempt at this so be nice ;

This was a generally short chapter but I hope it was sufficient…This was actually semi-inspired by another fic I read here, Dark At Heart (which is EXCELLENT, by the way…so if you haven't read it, you HAVE to…it's really good). I didn't get the entire plot, of course --; (respecting their intellectual property rights and all that jazz), I only used the element that Arnold was reunited was his parents, went off elsewhere, and was coming back after some time.

So…that's pretty much it for now. Find some time to review, if you can.

― umi ―


	2. Intrigue

My Ramblings:

To be honest, I'm not exactly a really huge fan of Hey Arnold!. I was inclined to write this because I was fascinated by Helga. She's an enigma. It's intriguing to imagine how her life would be like years after the series. Where would she be? Would she still be hung up on Arnold?

As I begin to unfold this story, I myself will be discovering just that. I have no actual, sure plot for this fic because I want it to flow on its own.

For all those reading this, thank you for taking some time to do so. If you have any questions, comments, or some constructive critism, feel free to tell me. I'm open to all Well, except flames (it's banned now, isn't it?)

On to the fic then

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. I do however, own the plot and the characters not found in the series and/or movie.

**_Behind Closed Doors_**

**Chapter II - Intrigue**

Arnold's face lit up with a smile as he looked out his window. He never thought he would come back here. As much as he learned to love the Philippines, Hillwood still had its special place in his heart. It was where he grew up and it would always be a part of him.

As he stepped off the plane, he felt a strange mixture of elation and anxiety. How would his friends react to him? How would he react to his friends? Shaking his head to clear away those thoughts, he grabbed his bag as soon as he saw it and headed for the arrival area.

"Hey, Arnold!"

He turned to the source of the chorus of voices and he couldn't help but grin. He was back.

--------

He went downstairs as soon as he dumped his bags in the room Mr. Hyunh had led him to. He tried to imagine how everyone would look now back in the plane but the reality was far from what he had imagined. Everyone had changed, as did he.

He was now quite tall, standing at six feet. His head had somehow reduced in size as he grew taller and was shaped quite normally now, if still a bit reminiscent of the football shaped head it was once. He had also had a lean, toned frame now, unlike the rather awkward figure he had as a child. His usual clothing, of course, had also changed to a casual yet a bit classy style. He had grown up well, both physically and mentally.

His childhood friends were scattered around the living room, talking to each other amiably. As Gerald and Phoebe (who were the only ones who wrote to him faithfully) warned him, the old gang had gone their separate ways though their ties were never severed.

Gerald was, as he expected, quite tall. His hair now resembled Jamie-O's hair back when they were still in the fourth grade. He was also taller than Arnold by a few inches. He looked every inch the basketball player he was now. His charm hadn't lessened at all since he left. If anything, it seemed to have magnified. It should have since Phoebe had finally agreed to be his girlfriend.

Phoebe no longer looked like the soft-spoken girl she once was. She exuded confidence and many were drawn to it. She'd also grown up to be quite the looker, making Gerald and her the couple that everyone both loved and hated.

Rhonda was still the most fashion-conscious girl in Hillwood. She had grown out her hair and had a model figure. In fact, she models during the summer for a few big brands, also appearing in some commercials.

Harold, who was Rhonda's boyfriend now (as Gerald had predicted back in the fifth grade), was no longer the overweight bully. He was the captain of East Hillwood High's football team, who was last year's champion. His once pumpkin shaped head had lost its "chubby" quality and his body had evened out to a strong, tall physique suiting to his role as the quintessential jock.

Lila was still as beautiful as ever. She had grown out of her slight obsession with matching green articles of clothing (and ribbons). She, however, apparently still had an affinity for the color green thus explaining her green tee beneath her denim jacket. Her freckles were no longer visible (layers and layers of foundation, as Rhonda told him; the two weren't exactly the best of friends) as well.

Everyone else seemed to resemble their former selves except that the effect of their teenage hormones was obvious and there were certain traits that have changed, developed, and there were some no longer traceable. And though everyone looked different, no one stood out as much as a certain blonde did.

Helga G. Pataki…He studied her from across the room as she talked to animately to Phoebe, Lila, and Nadine. Her hair was held in a bun by a black ivory stick with tiny gems embedded in it. Her eyes were a sparkling blue now, compared to the often angry bluish gray they often were as a child. She no longer had her unibrow too. She had a figure that could rival Rhonda's, and her features were dominantly reminiscent of Miriam though Big Bob's proud angles were there as well, though very subtle and fortunately softened. While Olga's features were perfect (purely Miriam), there was a slight imperfection with Helga's features (thanks to the softer version of Big Bob's angular features) that made it seemingly more attractive and more…real.

No longer did she don the once essential pink dress and pink bow which used to be part of her character. Her style now was a mild mixture of Rhonda's straight-from-the-runway clothing and Nadine's part-goth, part-artist inspired style. It suited her well and made her standout more…In a good way.

Apparently, she no longer had a _thing_ about Lila. She was also the only one in the gang who was popular with the opposite sex yet was not attached (Lila and Stinky had been going out since the sixth grade). Helga, actually, was the one he had the hardest time imagining in her seventeen-year-old self.

"Why, hello, Arnold," Lila greeted him as he reached their cozy group.

"It's nice to have you back," Phoebe said, smiling. He smiled as well, "It's nice to be back."

"It seems like an eternity passed since we last saw you," Nadine said, tugging at her blonde hair which she had streaked with black. He noticed a faint glimmer in her mouth as she spoke and it dawned on him that Nadine had her tongue pierced, something that neither Phoebe nor Gerald mentioned. Everyone had truly changed.

"Almost," he said, laughing. He then smiled at Helga, who had said nothing ever since he came over, "It's nice to see you again, Helga."

"Back at you," she said, giving him a half-smile that he felt was mostly sincere but somehow partly forced. It was contradicting but he had learned a long time ago that Helga was a walking contradiction and trying to place Helga into one box of certain traits, behavior and speech patterns would be impossible. If it were, then she wouldn't be Helga.

"We missed you ever so much," Lila gushed, "You're not leaving too soon, are you?"

"Actually, I'll be studying here for college as well."

"Really? What about your parents?" Helga asked, with a curious arch of an eyebrow.

"They'll be staying in the Philippines. I'll most likely go back there as well. I'll be taking over their research," he told her, relieved that she was going to be civil with him now. He half-expected her to call him football head, despite the fact that they should be long past that by now. It was a pleasant yet troubling thought that Helga had no more obvious hostility towards him. Her hostility and his irritation towards it have always been their sole relationship, their sole bond. It was a strange bond but it had been the blanket in which they had covered themselves to hide from each other. If that was gone, what was there left? Was it friendship?

He was only vaguely aware of Nadine asking him a question. He was about to tune in to what she was saying but the sound of Gerald calling him put a stop to the intention. He gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry. What was it you were saying?"

She frowned slightly at Gerald but merely shook her head, "It's ok." It was no secret that Nadine wasn't particularly fond of jocks. That instance made him realize that his thought of them once more being the "old gang" was a mere delusion. They had their own lives now which no longer centered on each other. The realization slightly dampened his spirits but the fact that he was back in their company still overpowered it.

"I guess I'll just catch up with you guys later."

He couldn't help but steal one last glance at the changed Helga before heading towards Gerald and Stinky.

--------

"I can't get over how much everyone has changed," Arnold told Gerald as they hung out in one of the boarding house's vacant rooms when everyone had gone. The place was run by Mr. Hyunh and his daughter, Mai, now and most of the old borders gone. His old room had been made a storage area, which ruled out staying there, like he had wanted to.

"What did you expect?" Gerald asked him, smirking a bit. Gerald was obviously still Gerald. It was a comforting thought that amidst the changes that his system was still getting used to, there were still some things that remained the same, if a bit altered.

"Not this, obviously," he told him, shaking his head, "But I'll get used to it."

"You make us sound horrible," Gerald said, laughing.

"It's not that… but it's strange for me to replace my image of all you guys as kids with your late teens ones just like that. It doesn't seem so extreme for you since you were here witnessing the whole thing."

"Not really, actually. When we entered high school, everyone just drifted apart. Rhonda hangs out with a whole different group. Nadine and Lila too. Sid, Stinky, and Harold are all in the football team so they stay with them. Brainy left Hillwood a long time ago so who knows how he's doing now.. But I can see your point."

"He never tried to join in, did he? Brainy, that is."

"Strange kid," Gerald said, shaking his head with a shrug.

"I wonder what's going with him now."

"Who knows? Probably rehabilitating from all the times that Helga conked him out."

The two were silent for a while before Arnold spoke up once more, partly to break the silence but mostly to satisfy his curiosity, "What about you, Phoebe, and Helga?"

"Man, don't you read my letters?"

"I know but I want to hear it from you…Besides, maybe you left out some parts."

"Whatever you say," Gerald said, giving him a funny look. His right eyebrow rose slightly as a thought dawned on him, "This isn't about Phoebe or me, is it? Besides, since we were the ones writing to you, you wouldn't _not_ know everything that has happened that concerned us. It's Helga you're wondering about."

Arnold sighed, "Yeah. The biggest shock I got was seeing her. I wouldn't recognize her if I passed her by the street if I didn't see her today."

"Yeah. I think out of everyone, she was the one who changed drastically. Even beat Harold," Gerald admitted, "I mean, I kind of hated her back then since she treated you like shit, but now she's a close friend. It's a bit weird, now that I'm talking about this…I guess I pretty much forgot how she was back then since I hang out with her, Pheebs and Rob most of the time."

"Rob's the one with Helga in Theatre, right?"

"Yeah. Her best friend…The one who's got it bad for her."

"Really?"

"Come on, Arnold. Almost a fourth of the male population in East Hillwood's got it bad for her. Not as bad as Rob, though. Hides it well most of the time but gets so obvious the rest of the time that I wonder if Helga doesn't want to see it or she's just really dense."

"Maybe she doesn't want to ruin the friendship."

"Possible. But he's one of the few decent and good-looking guys who's unattached. I don't see why she doesn't just go run off and elope with him. Besides, isn't there a saying like 'best friends make the best lovers'?"

"The guy has it _that_ good?"

"Smart, good in acting while maintaining a firm grasp of his masculinity, and, as Rhonda has pointed out to us countless of times, one of the best dressed and, I quote, hottest guys. Can't really judge for myself though unless I turn gay. And, like I said, the two are together most of the time. Got the same classes and both theatre afficionados."

"Is she really good at acting?"

"Think of it this way: I have no interest whatsoever in those things but I can tell she's damn good. She can cry on cue with a bat of an eyelash."

"Like she has a whole well of emotions she could easily immerse herself in?"

"Yeah. Like that. …When did you get poetic?" Gerald asked him, giving him a funny look.

"Never did. I got that from one of Phoebe's letters."

As the two continued to catch up with each other, Arnold felt more and more aware that things weren't how he imagined it would be. Of course, what did he expect? That they'd all continue to hang out together? It was a given fact to everyone else but it was still partly heartbreaking to him. Besides, he was the one who hadn't been there when they had all woke up one day and decided to "grow up". He had a lot of catching up to do.

_A lot._

To The Reviewers:

_Dream-sorcerous11_ -- Arnold moved away because he had received news that his parents were found in Palawan, Philippines. Thanks a bunch for reading!

_Shahrezad1_ -- I'm glad that you liked it. Helga, as I previously mentioned, is an enigma and the entirety of her character is…perfection within imperfection. As a child, she had the hardest of exteriors but the softest and most honest of actual character. The take on her being on stage, masked in the characters she portrays…It's something, at the surface, unexpected but completely, to quote you, inevitable. And Arnold's reunion with his parents was something, I believe, he deserves. He was the believer of miracles but was the one who never seemed to get any. Arnold, more than anyone, deserved a miracle of his own... ) Thank you for your feedback! I hope you continue to read my fic.

_Shinji Langley_ -- I hope that I have sufficiently answered your question in this chapter.

_Blonde Cecile_ -- Thanks for pointing that out to me. c",) Actually, I was a bit hesitant in putting more details because I feared it would stray from the conversation. But I will try my best…The first chapter was actually my "testing the waters".

_cc17_ -- Thanks for taking time to read this! (,)

Final Note:

I initially had a few "strayings" in this chapter. I'm doing three fics simultaneously at present (I know, it's not a very wise thing to do but, oh well…) so I get a bit mixed up with the plots of each. Our vacation is nearing its end (03 january 05) so please expect the chapter updates to be a bit slow during the duration of what is left of our school year. Rest assured, once late March or early April rolls about, I'll be putting my thinking cap back on once more.

Again, your comments, suggestions, and constructive critisms are always appreciated.

Hope you all have a happy, prosperous, and grace-filled new year!

- umi -


	3. Never Thought

My Ramblings:

Hullo everyone… Happy New Year to you all!

This is a relatively short chapter but I hope you won't find it lacking.

Disclaimer:

Hey Arnold! does not belong to me. I do, however, own the characters and plot not found in the original series and/or movie.

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter III - Never Thought

Because, just like you,

I've changed.

We're not who we were before

Oh, how quickly time flies

- Burnout, Sugarfree (revised English translation)

Helga looked up from her place in the front row, where she had been studying her script. Rob, who was playing Mr. Darcy, was onstage with Jacques, who was in Helga's English Lit class and was playing the charming Mr. Bingley. A small smile flitted over her face as she watched the two. Rob had natural stage presence and his good looks and his seemingly effortless acting made him the perfect Fitzwilliam Darcy while Jacques lovable charm and the friendly smiles that often touched his lips were completely Bingley.

Mr. Taupin, their drama adviser, asked one of the stage crew to get off the stage as he motioned for them to begin. Helga watched with fascination as Rob swelled his chest out and, with the slightest change in his expression, seemed to give off the impression that he felt nothing but complete distaste for all around him. Jacques had a small smile on his face, a sincere smile that would have had anyone doing his bidding with a single word.

"Come now, Darcy," said Jacques, completely in character now, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid matter. You simply must dance."

As Jacques said that, Rob unhurriedly moved his eyes around the room, seemingly scanning and studying each of the invisible people who had attended the gathering, disdain oozing from his entire being. He then said in a clipped, upper-class accent, "I certainly shall not. You should know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such a gathering as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be punishment to me to stand up with."

"I should not be so fastiduous as you are," cried Jacques, "for a kingdom! Upon my honor, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this very evening; and there are several of them, you see, who are uncommonly pretty."

"_You_ are dancing with the only beautiful girl in the room," said Rob, looking at Bianca Warren, who was playing Jane Bennet, the eldest of the Bennet sisters. Jane, who had been studying her script up till that line, grinned mischievously and winked at the two. The two continued, unfazed. Helga kept from cracking up by biting on her lip, forcing herself to continue watching the two.

"Oh, she is the most beautiful woman I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I must say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" Rob turned around and looked at Helga, who was sitting a few chairs away from Bianca. His eyes bore into her, "Tolerable," he clipped, visibly sizing her up, studying her rudely, "But certainly not enough to tempt the likes of me."

Her mouth formed a smirk and stared back at him, acting infuriated and humiliated. Their act stopped there as they, letting go off their legendary control over their actions while acting, cracked up. Helga dropped the act and laughed as well. Mr. Taupin clapped to get them to focus again, though not without telling Helga that she should use the same expression on the actual thing. He was used to their antics and did not mind them joking around since he knew that the four of them (five, including Will, who was supposed to play Mr. Darcy but had backed out because he had to catch up with his schoolwork, giving up his role to Rob and settling for the role of wicked Wickham).

As they continued to rehearse, Helga felt the same calming wave of belonging she felt whenever she was in the company of these people.

--------

Arnold and Phoebe made their way to The Chameleon. Gerald had told them that he couldn't come since he had to cram his book report that was due the next day. A light drizzle had begun a few minutes before they reached the café and it grew stronger as they waited for Rob and Helga, who were coming in from their rehearsal.

The Chameleon was particularly empty that day, except for two occupied tables, not including the usual corner table they occupied. Arnold looked around and studied the several posters advertising plays, art workshops, some concerts, and pictures of the café's costumers performing on the platform that stood a little ways from their table. He spotted a few with Helga and a guy with dark hair, some with just the guy, and some with just Helga. Phoebe had informed him that they had a professional photographer in the staff, a friend of the owner, who came in every once in a while to take pictures.

"He's really good…You actually feel like the pictures are jumping out at you. And they're even in black and white," Arnold observed as their orders were placed before them. Phoebe nodded, "According to Helga, the black and white prints are more dramatic since you focus on the shadows and the expressions, instead of the colors."

Arnold nodded vaguely as he stirred his drink, a thoughtful expression on his face. They sat in silence for a few minutes as he continued to absorb the whole ambience of the cozy, semi-exclusive café. Phoebe, looking up from her notes, noticed that his gaze was fixated on one of the pictures on the walls. Following his gaze, her eyes widened with surprise when she realized that he was focused on a picture of Helga. It was one of her more applauded performances in The Chameleon, giving a passionate monologue of the feelings of a broken woman. It had moved many people, including Phoebe, to tears when Helga, losing herself completely and entering the soul and mind of the character she was portraying, had dropped to the floor, her voice trembling, soft, and yet strangely powerful, tears streaming down her face.

She was about to tell Arnold the story behind the picture but the sound of laughter filled the café. She and Arnold turned to the door where Helga and Rob had just burst in, soaking wet, panting, and laughing. They had obviously ran all the way from school. Finally catching their breaths, they made their way to the table.

Arnold studied the two, a strange feeling washing over him. So this was Rob, he thought, studying Helga's companion. Gerald and Phoebe's description of him were more or less accurate, including the way that his eyes brightened and significantly softened whenever he looked upon Helga. Their description of Helga oblivious attitude towards the whole thing was also apparent as she ignored Rob's expression and greeted Phoebe and him.

"Helga, I've got some extra clothes at the back. Even the ones you left there that one time," Rob offered as Helga dropped her bag and binder on the floor. The two drier teenagers watched as the two made their way to the backroom, still chatting animately.

Phoebe noticed Arnold's frown and raised an eyebrow, "Arnold, is something wrong?"

Taking his eyes of the door, there seemed to be mild confusion in his eyes as he looked at Phoebe. With a shake of his head, he said, "No. I guess I was just surprised by their entrance."

"You'll get used to them eventually. They're a pretty energetic, if a bit overwhelming, pair. "

"Hmm…"

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. Appearing nonchalant, he then nodded towards the door, "So that's Rob?"

"Yes. Helga and he have been friends since freshman year."

"He looks…nice."

"He is," Phoebe said carefully, studying Arnold discreetly. Was that jealousy? It couldn't be…Not Arnold. Not now.

Before he could say anything else, the two thespians came out of the door, both dressed in black. Sitting down opposite Phoebe, who was sitting beside Arnold, Helga tied her still wet hair back with a silver band, "Good thing I left some of my clothes in Rob's locker."

Phoebe nodded, "Why did you, though?"

Placing himself beside Helga, Rob answered for her, "Remember that time when we went to that indie concert last month?"

Phoebe nodded, "Oh, yeah. We were supposed to come here afterwards but we crashed in your house instead."

"Yep. She left some clothes here to change into and she forgot to get it back from me."

Helga made a face at him, "_I _forgot it? _You_ should've told me that you were still holding them hostage."

As the three friends continued to discuss that night, Arnold felt incredibly out of place. Phoebe, Helga…Both had changed, though the latter had the most apparent changes. He felt the strange, overwhelming desire to be part of their world. He watched as Rob and Helga argued for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Rob…Phoebe had told him that Helga kept only a relatively small circle of friends. The knowledge that Phoebe was no longer Helga's closest and best friend was, by itself, a troubling thought. To think that the one who had come to take Phoebe's place was a guy wasn't a completely welcome thought to him though he knew it was irrational and he couldn't justify nor explain why he was acting and feeling the way he did.

He suddenly became aware of a hand with long, graceful fingers waving in front of his face. Blinking, he realized that the owner of the hand was Helga, "Please tell me that you still don't have that little world of joy and happiness you used to disappear to in your head."

He flushed slightly at having been caught absorbed in his thoughts and not listening to them, let alone joining them. She took her hand back and said, smirking slightly, "We can't be _that_ boring. I know we're not exactly from the exotic land of the Philippines but cut us some slack, Arnold."

He shook his head, "Sorry, I was just thinking about how it must be strange for me to just pop back into your lives. It almost feels like…intruding."

Deciding that it would be better if he wasn't there, Rob excused himself, saying goodbye to Arnold and Phoebe and telling Helga that he might drop by later. As soon as he was gone, Phoebe turned to Arnold, "We're sorry if you felt out of place. We shouldn't have been so insensitive. You're not intruding."

Helga took a deep breath before finally saying, "Look, it's your first actual day here. Your honeymoon period is over and you've got a lot to catch up on."

Phoebe and Arnold looked at Helga in surprise, not actually expecting her to be a voice of reason for Arnold. Ignoring Phoebe's raised eyebrows, she concluded, "And that's why we're here."

Arnold smiled, "Thanks, Helga."

Phoebe watched at the two's peculiar exchange. Helga continued to avoid Arnold's gaze while Arnold looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, which he probably was. Phoebe had noticed Arnold's reaction to her during his homecoming party and she had expected that he would try to create a friendship with her, having seen that she no longer seemed hostile of him. What she did not expect was Helga's attitude towards him. In actuality, she didn't know what to expect from Helga. She had never understood the full of extent of Helga's ― former or otherwise ― feelings towards him but it was obvious that Helga was trying her best to try to be civil towards him, even to the point of befriending him. Phoebe hid a smile as she took another sip of her drink. Helga was brave…She shouldn't have doubted her.

"Yeah, well…That's what we're here for," Helga said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

--------

Phoebe got on the bus, leaving Helga and Arnold watching it leave from the wet sidewalk. The rain had stopped and night was beginning overcome the day. He turned to Helga, "Can I walk you home? It would be nice to talk to you again."

She met his gaze and held it for a moment, as if pondering on giving whether an affirmative or negative answer. He slapped himself inwardly. He was probably pushing it but he couldn't help himself. He never had the chance to really get to know Helga, though he always thought that there was more to her than her former bully façade. This was his chance to at least have a one-on-one friendly conversation with her.

Slowly, she shook her head, an apologetic smile on her face, "Not today, Arnold." She wasn't ready to be alone with him, not yet quite ready to talk to him. Yes, she was willing to befriend him for his and her sake. He had been patient with her during the entire time they had been acquainted and she knew that he deserved nothing less than for her to help build a solid foundation for the two of them to develop their friendship. But she had been hiding from him all her life and that was what she knew. Old habits die hard…but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. She had become a person she liked, a person she was more or less proud to be. After years of anger and pain, she had finally allowed herself to calm her soul, to let those around her enter her life.

He looked crestfallen at her answer, having hoped for her to say yes. But he understood. They were entering a new landscape, foreign territory and it was Helga who had to make the most radical of moves. He had always been willing to befriend her while she had always pushed him away, more violently than she did with the others.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly, her hand wanting to rest itself on his shoulder in an attempt to show that she was sincere, that she would want to talk to him, to spend time with him…but it just wasn't the time, she wasn't strong enough just yet. He nodded, "I understand."

She sighed inwardly, relieved, "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

"Yeah." He watched her turn to leave, her movements like a flowing river, placid and yet filled with emotion. Helga…the most enigmatic figure in his life.

Her back faded from his sight and he turned around, feeling a great calm wash over him. They would no longer return to the anger they once had, the resentment they once held. He would be patient and allow her to get used to him. He wanted Helga's friendship and her acceptance. She was a different person. He shook his head inwardly. No, this was who she was.

He wanted to know her after so many years of trying to figure her out.

End of Chapter 3

To The Reviewers:

ni9htdreame12 -- Sad to say, I'll be updating quite slowly for the next few months. I hope to have more time to write this by early April. I'll try my best to update during the remainder of our school year but…

Shahrezad1 -- The story unfolds further…I hope you continue to read this and won't forget about it since updating will be rare for the next few months. By April, I should be able to get to put back on my thinking cap and further the fic. If you want, though, you may contact me here: pepperminteuphoria (y!m) or (msn messenger).

Eienvine -- Glad you liked it! I don't want to be redundant so please check my message to ni9htdreme12 points.

Dream-sorcerous11 -- Thank you.. ) Helga deserved a second chance to make a new impression on Arnold.

Smoking Panda -- Oh dear. Just to avoid further redundancy, please scroll down to the Final Note…

Shinji Langley -- Thank you for taking time to review again! I really appreciate the fact that you're still hanging around here…Haha…

Final Note:

If you didn't read my final note in the last chapter, I will say it again…

Back to school I go from our Christmas break and I'll be swamped with schoolwork until March. Will hope to return by late March or early April, depending on how fast we get clearance through. I hope you will still be hanging around by then.

On a brighter note, I'm feeling quite happy with this fic which means that I'd be putting more effort into it and I'd have an easier time with the flow of the story compared to the others I'm writing just so I can finish it. This has truly been a gamble for me because, as I said, I don't get to watch Hey Arnold! all that much anymore and it's my first attempt to write an HA fic. To get to the point…

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You're making my writing this worth the while and I feel more determined to write this fic well for all of you.

I'm looking forward to coming back but, until then…

Ja ne, minna-san!

- umi -


End file.
